Chief Viking
The Chief Viking is the leader of the Vikings. History The Chief Viking leads his fighters from an unknown coast towards Kells. On their way, the Vikings destroy at least one more village or farm, most likely more. After they destroyed the gate of Kells, the Vikings swarm out to track down the villagers. The Chief Viking eventually meets the wounded Abbot Cellach. He hits him with his sword, then takes his golden necklace. Afterwards, he breaks into the scriptorium where Brendan and Brother Aidan are hiding and destroys the furniture with his men, but does not find the monks because they create a huge cloud of green smoke and flee while the vikings cannot see them in the smoke. The Chief Viking and two other vikings finally encounter Brendan and Brother Aidan on their escape through the forest. The Chief Viking takes the Book of Iona and scrolls through it. Then he rips all pages out and scatters them on the snowy ground. He then ordered his men to kill the two monks, but then Aisling's Wolves attack the Chief and his two men and kill them. Characteristics The character of the Chief Viking is not very complicated, at least we do not see it in the movie. He is shown as an evil warlord who kills many people for pillaging gold and worships a dark, blood-thirsty god. Their greed for gold is indicated by the fact that they do not make sure the Abbot is dead, but rather take his gold necklace, which seems to illustrate their priorities. The only word uttered in englsih by the Vikings is a guttural "Gold..." when they catch up with Brendan and Brother Aidan, as if to further emphasize that gold is their primary motive (but they seem to talk fluently an unknown language between them), and then steal the cover of The Book of Iona while laying waste to the "true treasure" of the pages. Triva: Heronic Vampireful Ice Frozen Dragur Mythical Legendary Viking Chief Leadership Thor from the: Rise Dark Pentgram?!! Charles Monty Mr. Burns is the says said: "release the hounds!!" From is the: a Simpsons, Mr. Carapace Clavicle Moundshroud from the Ray Bradbury's The Halloween Tree/of Horror/Rise Dark Pentagram!! Horned King is the lich wizarded necromancy magical spelled cauldron born deathless is a the from: Disney's Black Cauldron, Mr. Edwards Hyd is the ugly monster man chaos potion toxic evil forced both strongest strengthd strong Hyde from: Strange Case of the Dr. Jekyll and Hyde, Edimmu is the Heronic Villainy Vampired Count Sinner Lucifer Bloodline Old Elderly Man Vlad the Impaler from is a: Rise Dark Pentagram: Count Vampire and is a the Blood Chaos and Artifcat Souls and Others All Episodes YouTube Series,.???!! Sauron and Mouth of Sauron from is a: The LOTR, Prince Froglip, Oogie Boogie from the: The Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas. Other Beldam and Mother from is a the Henry Selick/ and the is a Tim Burton's Coraline, Count Vampireful Mr. Burns is the vampire elderly chief ruler bloodest lust bloodline bat flying flapped flipest scary villainy murderer crimson trinity velvet red dress robed shadow creature demon vampire monstrous from the Simpsons Halloween Special: Treehouse of Horror IV: Bart Simpson's Dracula, Satanic and the is a Gehenna Gate of is a the from is the: Ao No/Blue Exorcist, Kuyo is the human battle ulimate itsune youkai fox animal beast protecests deseiveds enemy destroyed villainy crimson academy policed crimson student fairytales will-o-wisps-blue foxfires/kitsunebis kitsune/yoko/inari shrine/shinto/youko/myobu/beast/"Academy Vampire from the Rosario + Vampire = manga alive's return/anime defeated fates's deceased dead boy beastly heys guys narrated bat vampire animal talking qurto: says "Shows down Wheeeee?? Meiko from is the: Vocaloid: Alice Human Sacrifice/Hitobashira, Relationships Abbot Cellach The Chief Viking doesn't care a penny about the abbot: He wounds him badly, robs and then leaves him. Vikings He is the leader of the Vikings. Brother Aidan and Brendan He tried to kill them. Crom Cruach According to Abbot Cellach, the vikings worship Crom Cruach. Image Gallery jean_baptiste_vendamme_01.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_02.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_05.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_06.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_07.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_08.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_09.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_09a.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_09b.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_10.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_11.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_12.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_13.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_14.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_15.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_17.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_18.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_19.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_20.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_21.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_22.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_22a.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_23.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_24.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_27.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_28.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_29.jpg jean_baptiste_vendamme_30.jpg secret_of_kells_model_sheet_jean_baptiste_vendamme_25.jpg Jean_Baptiste_Vendamme_30a.jpg Jean_Baptiste_Vendamme_30b.jpg Jean_Baptiste_Vendamme_31.jpg Jean_Baptiste_Vendamme_32.jpg Jean_Baptiste_Vendamme_33.jpg Jean_Baptiste_Vendamme_34.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains